<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"It's Time to Fight Dirty" by KindListener</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893225">"It's Time to Fight Dirty"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener'>KindListener</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Jock Straps, M/M, Masturbation, Power Play, Restraints, Scent Kink, Scents &amp; Smells, Shyness, Somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Pairing(s):</b> Colossus / Piotr Rasputin x Reader<br/><b>Warnings:</b> None.<br/><b>Summary:</b> What do you do when your horny brain won't leave you alone and keeps craving Colossus's huge, chrome dick? When you can't help but hyperfixate on this giant, metal Adonis? You don't do your job at work and write porn, silly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Piotr Rasputin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hyperfixation Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Whilst I Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You give Colossus permission to mess around with you when you're asleep and it goes down swimmingly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You glance at the clock. It's about five in the morning. You sigh and snuggle back into Colossus's warm embrace, losing yourself in the strength of his arms. When you shift your hips back too, you can feel a twitch against your ass as he huffs out a breath against your ear.</p><p>When you first began going out, Piotr reached round to spoon you and hold you close. It was nice; having someone so close while you slept. You woke up the next morning and something felt warm and slick covering your backside. When you plucked up the courage to ask about it, he looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, looking terribly embarrassed as he tried to explain what happened. In his tight shorts, Colossus had instinctively rutted against your ass and had come all over it.<br/>
"I'm sorry..." As someone not that confident in your body, the fact that this behemoth, this giant Adonis of a man, found pleasure in your body not only made you feel incredibly loved but also incredibly turned on. You'd taken his hand and held it to your cheek.<br/>
"I want you to do it more." You implored and his eyes widened.<br/>
"... Что? It made such a mess and..." When you rolled back the covers to display the curve of your ass covered in his thick come, his breath caught in his throat. Your skin shone in the early morning sunlight and Piotr watched as you reached back to collect some on your fingertips before popping them in your mouth. Of course, he didn't know you as well back then so he was surprised to see you do such a thing...as well as terribly aroused.</p><p>Currently, you stare at the bar of light that streams under the door into the hallway, weighing up the situation.</p><p>"I want you to use me." You'd stated and Colossus had stared at you.<br/>
"Что? Wh-What?" He sputtered into his cereal and you nodded.<br/>
"While I'm asleep, please feel free to use me however you want, I don't mind." He looked wide-eyed and almost scared.<br/>
"But when you are asleep, you cannot give..."<br/>
"Consent? I know. Which is why I'm giving it to you now." You'd explained and he bit his lip. "Just be gentle, yeah?"</p><p>So you hitch your pelvis back, pressing against him and making him gasp and shudder. Piotr's cock is hard pressed against your ass, encased within his tight shorts. His strong arms tighten around you before the arm over your hip disappears behind your back as he tugs his cock free from his shorts.<br/>
"Извините меня..." He murmurs quietly as he presses the underside of his huge cock to your ass. His precome is more than enough fluid to ease the slide against your skin as he rocks against you, breath catching in his lungs. His cock feels terribly warm against your skin, precome painting your ass as he ruts against you, breath hot against your ear. "Очень жарко... You're so perfect and-- Hahh... I just cannot...control myself around you, сладкая вещь." His other hand is pulled from under you to stroke his cock while the other is placed on your ass, feeling the soft, springy flesh beneath his fingers. The head slips between your cheeks and he grinds at your entrance, one hand running up and down the length of his girthy cock as the other gently grasps your hip. He's trying his very best to stay quiet, soft, breathy moans leaving him as he buries his face in the crook of your neck.</p><p>When he presses forward to grind against you, the first part of the crown inches past your rim and he obviously feels that as do you, when a surprised groan makes it past your lips. He stills for a moment before pulling away, rubbing the underside of the shaft against your ass again.<br/>
"Мне жаль, cладкая вещь..." He breathes, turning his hips to fully wrap a hand around is massive cock. Piotr gasps as he strokes himself nearly to coming, his other hand braced around the springy flesh of your backside. The softness of your skin makes him purr low in his chest, the sound rumbling through the springs in the mattress. When he's nearly bursting, he slides his cock back against your ass, grasping onto your hip again as he thrusts against you. "Не намного...дольше..." Trying to stifle the noises resounding from his chest, Piotr presses his mouth to the nape of your neck, pressing kisses there as he spends.</p><p>Come floods across your skin as he groans against your neck, muffled whines of Russian phrases ghosting across your throat as he comes. His hand on your hip shudders, fingers tightening as he tries his best not to wake you, unaware that you've been awake this whole time. Reaching round to cup his jaw, you feel Piotr's entire body jolt in surprise and pleasure as he continues to ride out his orgasm.<br/>
"C-Cладкая вещь...?" He asks, voice breathy and shaking as he thrusts against you a final time.<br/>
"That was perfect." You sigh, turning to mount him, come dripping from your ass and lower back as you lean down to capture his lips, body still trembling as he overcomes his orgasm.<br/>
"You were awake?" He asks and you smile, kissing him again before following the line of his jaw with your fingers.<br/>
"How could I miss a show like that?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:<br/>Что? - What?<br/>Извините меня. - Excuse me.<br/>Очень жарко. - So warm.<br/>Cладкая вещь. - Sweet thing.<br/>Мне жаль. - I'm sorry.<br/>Не намного дольше. - Not much longer now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Talk Dirty [WIP]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Colossus tries to talk dirty for you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Piotr, I'm getting in the shower, okay?" You call from the bathroom door and he looks up from his book.<br/>
"Of course, cладкая вещь." He nods as you disappear into the spacious bathroom and drop the towel from around your waist. Grabbing your phone, you turn on a playlist, and leave it on the side of the sink while you step into the shower. You have a habit of singing in the shower. It's nothing too big especially seeing as your voice is nice. The ash along your arms comes off easily with some soap and water as you begin to hum to the song. The song in question is <em>'GUY.exe'</em> by Superfruit, a song you'd just picked up while browsing and it sounded funky.</p><p>Before long, you're singing along loudly as you scrub yourself down, lathering soap into your hair and just generally jamming out. Honestly, Colossus is the perfect guy, especially according to the song; <em>'a picture perfect guy, six feet tall (actually eight but whatever) and super strong, we'd always get along'</em>. You smile, thinking of your gentle giant of a boyfriend as you rinse your hair, sighing softly as the warm water hits your skin.</p><p>Meanwhile, Colossus enjoys listening to you, smiling as he continues to read. This is the perfect evening...well, maybe not just yet.</p><p>When you step out of the shower, with the tune still stuck in your head, you wrap your towel around your waist and turn off your phone. As you open the door to the bathroom, you find that Colossus has dispensed with his uniform vest, pants and boots, laid on the bed in just his socks and jock strap.<br/>
"Holy... Piotr, you..." He turns over to look at you, eyes curious and innocent but you can see the slight mischievous glint behind the façade. His beautifully sculpted, chrome body glints in the low light as he cocks his head slightly.<br/>
"Am I bothering you, cладкая вещь?" He asks, accented voice soaked in innocence as you trace the tender seams of his skin that wind around his neck, torso, arms, legs, midsection and...lower.<br/>
"... No..." In a short moment, he has his large hands wrapped around your wrists, holding your wandering hands away from him.<br/>
"Do not touch, любимец." He growls, looking up at you as he pulls you to the bed and secures you with handcuffs on your knees. As he does, the towel falls from around your hips and onto the floor. Thinking back to the song, <em>'a gentleman to take care of me in the bedroom, romantic love but keep it rough'</em>. He really is perfect.</p><p>Stood at the foot of the bed, he runs his fingers under the elastic of his jock strap and you're made to realise just how aroused he is already, the material already straining to contain his thickening cock.<br/>
"You wanted me to...dirty talk at you, didn't you, любимец?" He asks, an obvious waver in his voice as he attempts to gain a little more confidence.<br/>
"Yes." You reply easily, trying your best to silently reassure him. He bites the inside of his mouth, not really knowing where to start. "It's okay, sweetheart, take your time." You whisper and he swallows thickly before lifting is head and puffing out his chest.</p><p>He trails a shining fingertip from the hollow of his throat, between the plates of his pectorals and the flat expanse of his belly before grasping at his clothed cock.<br/>
"You want this, don't you, любимец?" It's more of a statement than a question as you nod and wet your lips instinctively. It strains against the jock strap, becoming fully erect in his grip. "Use your words."<br/>
"Yes, please. I want it." He raises a wary brow. "Colossus, sir." You add and he nods.<br/>
"Better. You must always remember my title, любимец." He reminds you as he rounds the bed to lift you to the floor, placing you on the floor between his feet when he sits on the side of the mattress.</p><p>"Can you remember that for me?" His voice is so deep and soaked in lust.<br/>
"Yes, Colossus, sir." You nod, groaning as you watch him wrap a hand around his clothed cock.<br/>
"Good boy." He sighs airily as he watches your lidded eyes, gleaming fingers coiled around the huge shaft of his cock. Precome dampens the front of the material as his other large hand descends to stroke through your damp hair. "Are you looking forward to tasting my... Umm..." His hand stops as he can't quite get the word out, shyness consuming him. You lean to press your cheek to his thigh, planting a comforting kiss on the skin there. "I don't know how to..." The hand in your hair moves to your cheek as he huffs out a breath.<br/>
"You're doing so well." You whisper and Piotr takes in a breath before he tugs your face closer to his crotch. You take in a deep breath and he gasps, worrying his lip between his teeth.<br/>
"... I can't do it, cладкая вещь..." He sighs as he leans down to release you from your cuffs, allowing you to brace your hands against his inner thighs as you look up at him.<br/>
"If you're still unsure, I'm not going to push you." You smile up at him and Piotr's gaze softens.</p><p>You press sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to his inner thighs and he leans back on his elbows, arching his back when ever you press your lips to his clothed cock. The tables have turned as he looks down at you, brows drawn up in pleasure as you pepper kisses along the underside, feeling the flesh pulse against you. You bring a hand up to rub along the shaft and he shivers, a shuddering breath leaving him. You stand and lean between his legs, still rubbing at his erection, as you place your other hand in the centre of his chest.<br/>
"You're so sensitive, Piotr." The change in power has him bucking up into your grip, breathless as you lean down to press a kiss to his lips.<br/>
"H-Hahh... You like it when I'm sensitive, да...?" You nod as you crawl into his lap.</p><p>Gently, you coax him to sit with his back to the headboard, pressing kisses to the crook of his neck as he runs his palms up and down your back.<br/>
"I'm sorry about the dirty talk. I just..." He tries but you pull back and press a finger to his lips.<br/>
"Shush. There's nothing to be sorry about." You assure him and he relaxes slightly as you dip your hips down to grind against him. "You're getting better, sweetheart, you just need to build your confidence." He holds you tighter, holding you to him as you kiss along the line of his shoulder. You descend to pepper kisses along his collarbone, biting briefly at the swell of his adam's apple.<br/>
"Hahh... Да, пожалуйста..." Your hands skim down the entirety of his body before coming to a stop at the elastic of his jock strap.<br/>
"You're so perfect." You sigh as you slide your hand into his jock strap and gently circle the tip with your finger, making him mewl softly as precome oozes from the crown.</p><p>Slowly, you tug off his jock strap, easing it over his perfect ass and muscular thighs before pulling it off completely, cock bobbing freely against his abdomen, his usually gleaming skin now slick with precome. Lifting your hand, Piotr can see what your about to do, wrapping his fingers around your wrist lightly.<br/>
"They're dirty, cладкая вещь, don't--" You hold the garment over your nose and mouth, inhaling deeply as you watch Colossus bite his lip and hide his eyes behind his hands.<br/>
"Mmn... You smell delectable, sweetheart." You purr, taking another huff as you breathe in the scent of iron, sweat and concentrated lust. He shakes his head but his cock paints his abdomen with more and more precome as you shamelessly lose yourself in his scent. You have to hold yourself back to not bring up the fact that you caught him doing the exact same thing with a pair of your uniform pants when you came back from a mission; a story for a different time. "Fuck, you smell so good..." You groan headily as you toss his jock strap to one side, eagerly kissing down his abdomen to bury your face at the base of his cock, kissing and licking at the chromed skin there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:<br/>Cладкая вещь. - Sweet thing.<br/>Любимец. - Pet.<br/>Да. - Yes.<br/>Да, пожалуйста. - Yes, please.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>